


Don't Leave Your Umbrella

by repentantships



Category: UP10TION, VICTON (Band), X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Boyfriends, Christmas Fluff, Fluff, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-25 02:13:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22028287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/repentantships/pseuds/repentantships
Summary: After Seungwoo decides to study abroad, Wooseok starts to feel empty without the older male.A side story to the finished Social Media AU 'Karma'.
Relationships: Han Seungwoo/Kim Wooseok | Wooshin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 45





	Don't Leave Your Umbrella

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I'm still not over the AU although I finished it days ago. Some did ask if I will still continue the AU but I decided to end it just like how I originally intended it to. If you're interested in reading the AU you can go to my [seuncat au](https://twitter.com/seunseok_twt/status/1173867258457706496?s=19) (disclaimer it'll be in Indonesian!)
> 
> You don't need to read the au to understand this fic, but it might add more context if you do!

Growing up, might be one of the things Wooseok hates to think of. It has been years since the distanced relationship. There isn't much of a problem like he thought they would. Seungwoo is going beyond his expectation, that now their each other's existence has evolved into different things in their life that they never thought of.

Seungwoo is clingy, yet distance. A little too introverted and obsessed with his work. Despite that he won't forget about Wooseok. Instead, he will come to him when he is having a burnt out. He would call even when he is slightly drunk after a huge party the law firm he works had. Funny though, for so long he thought the older male has an unrealistic level of alcohol tolerance. However, Wooseok did not really fancy the lifestyle. 

"Don't over drink."

_ "Hmm, I miss you." _

Wooseok chuckles, hearing the child-like whine coming from his longtime boyfriend. "I miss you too. But don't drink too much. It's not good for your health."

_ "I don't. Only when I miss you." _ Wooseok rolls his eyes, Seungwoo chuckles like he can tell what kind of expression Wooseok would make whenever he tries to make excuses for his bad behavior.  _ "Baby," _

And that's all it takes for all the emotion floods through his mind, down to his throat creating a lump.  _ God _ , he misses Han Seungwoo so much that he might go crazy. Wooseok lays down on the bed, curling his small figure as he listens to the steady rhythm of Seungwoo's breath. His heart beats in a slow pace, slowly putting his mind at peace.  _ "Baby? _ " Seungwoo calls him again, this time with a slight alertness in his voice. Wooseok hums, inhaling a deep breath almost like a sniff.  _ "You're not crying, aren't you?" _

At first, he is not. But when Seungwoo starts throwing out the question is probably what made his heart beats in a painful pace. He is someone who hardly cries. Even more, crying in his sleep of missing someone. He didn't cry when his parents left him alone with his grandmother for the first time. Or when his left alone in the middle of rainforest and a whole ass summer camp his father forced him into. He was never a clingy child to begin with, but Seungwoo is providing him all the affections needed to have him incredibly attached to the older male.

"It's getting cold there, right?" Wooseok distracts himself from drowning on the thoughts. He has no space to cry tonight. He has children to attend the next day and having bloated face is not the best presentation to four year olds. "Wear warm clothes. Don't catch cold. You're really bad at eating pills." Seungwoo laughs in the most contented way. Wooseok always knows him the best.

_ "I won't. You too. It's raining season. Bring an umbrella. You always forget to bring an umbrella." _

"Ah right, where did I put my umbrella." He chuckles, trying to remember where he left his drenched umbrella. It's rain and storm outside, for almost a whole week. Not that he hates rain—his mother says rain shower is a blessing. It's true, rain gives him legit reason to stay inside the house, unbothered.

He can hear rustles from the other side of the line.  _ "It must be really late there. _ "

"Yeah, past 12am."

_ "Still 6pm here. Go to bed. I'll call you again tomorrow morning." _

Wooseok smiles, feeling warm at the pit of his stomach. "Okay, night."

_ "Good night, baby." _

It keeps raining even the next day. Though the rain was less intense in the morning, but thunder and storms came around the lunch break. The kids are incredibly disappointed with the fact that they can't play outside. They have been bothering him for a good 10 minutes to let them play with the rain shower. Then another storm hits and all the children ran toward him for a cuddle. One of the children cry, Wonyoung has been the one who would run to him in reflect whenever a lightning appears above the sky. So when the storm hits with a loud and suspense sound she cries in his hold, shaking in fear.

Wooseok is busy calming down the crying children. Never in his thought working at a day care would be this hard. He is half regretting his decision, but he has grown so attached to the children that he might not able to not come back to this place next semester. All the children play inside the room, except for one curious child. "Dohyon! Come back, it's raining outside!" He shouts loud when the said four year old runs through the opened sliding window door with a fake tiny sword on his hold.

"I'm going to fight Thor!"

"It's not Thor!" Wooseok replies, trying to get into the child's head. "The thunder scares Wonyo! It must have been Thor fighting with Loki!" This child surely watches too much Avengers movie that he starts taking it too seriously. Wooseok is sighing, glancing at still the scared little Wonyoung inside the room. He glares at Dohyon, not amused.

"Dohyon, come back."

Dohyon still insists he will fight the God of Thunder— _ for God's sake he is not real!— _ for scaring his twin sister. At least, it's good to know the child has a high prosocial behavior. A good sign of him teaching the child right, but maybe a little bit too much knowing he is only four and not everything on television is real. "Fine, go fight him. I hope you win." Wooseok puts his hands on his waist, dares the young lad to proceed with whatever plan he has inside his mind to beat the freaking Thor and Loki.

Another thunder hits, with more lightning. Dohyon flinches like a wet scaredy cat. His legs are shaking in fear,  _ oh my _ , making Wooseok chuckles. He walks to where the child stands with his little sword and picks him up. "So, are you still going to fight Thor?" Dohyon shakes his head furiously. "Maybe next time." He says with all the blood drained from his face as he glances outside the window as more lightning strikes. 

Wooseok laughs. "Okay, then. For now let's stay inside. You don't want to get soaked right?" Walking down to the playroom and puts him down next to his sister. He looks at the clock. It's almost the end of his shift, but the rain hasn't stopped. He wonders if it will go overtime knowing the road must have been incredibly jammed around this hour and the rain only makes it worse. He can wait until the rain stops and all the children can go home.

The children left one by one with Minhee picked up the last by his brother. It's still raining, but not as bad as the one earlier. He sighs a heavy breath as he takes off the apron stained with so many dried acrylic paint. They had a lot of activities today and the rain didn't stop the children from playing around, albeit them not being able to run outside. He picks up his bag and bids goodbye to the other teacher.

"Oh God, I forgot my umbrella."

He still forgets his umbrella even if Seungwoo told him to bring one. He sighs again, in the defeat of the day. Sitting back inside the playroom, watching the rain pours down like it won't stop anytime soon. "Seok?" A familiar voice calls him.

"You're not going home?" His schoolmate, Eunbi, comes out from her classroom. "I didn't bring my umbrella. Do you have a spare one?"

"I didn't bring mine either." She laughs as she puts on her shoes next to him. "You're going to run through the rain then?"

"No, Sian will pick me up. I think she's around the corner."

"Ah, okay." He slumps his back to the wall full of stickers. "See you next week!" He waves back at his friend as she exits the door walking through the rain and enters a car visibly parked in the yard. He glances at the clock on the wall. He can wait for another thirty minutes for sure. More teachers left the place, with their umbrellas of course. Wooseok doesn't bring his, which is stupid. He was pretty sure he put it in his bag, until he realizes he didn't.

It's almost past 7 in the evening with the principle is the last to leave the place. "Seok?"

"Yes, maam?"

"Someone is here to pick you up." He frowns. "Who?" The principle shrugs and lets whoever came to pick him up enter the door.

"Hey? Did I make you wait for long?" Seungwoo stands in front of him with an umbrella, _magically_. It is magic at some point because he was pretty sure they just talked days ago and he is not going to have any break soon with all the jobs offered at him. "I thought you're in Amsterdam?"

Seungwoo chuckles, standing in front of the door as Wooseok walks to him in disbelief. "I did. Until a couple of hours ago." The younger man looks at him with a visible frown, trying to piece all the information. "But you said you won't have any break until next summer."

"Uh, that. I decide on the last minute to go back for a break and the firm lets me since I have been working hard for the past year. Isn't that great? We can spend Christmas together."

Wooseok stares back, shaking his head in so much disbelief. His boyfriend is crazy and ridiculous. The habit of deciding things until the last minute seems to get worse the older he gets. "You're should have told me!"

"Oh come on, it's a surprise, Seok."

"What surprise? What if I left the school already? You're lucky that I got stuck in the rain."

"I knew you will leave your umbrella. That's why I came here." Bringing up the dark colored umbrella. "With an umbrella." He laughs with a teasing look. Han Seungwoo, _he never changes, does he?_

They look at each other for a good minute. Wooseok is flustered by the fact his boyfriend is now standing in front of him after so many months being apart. Seungwoo, still with his wide dumb smile looking at him like it's their first time all over again. Wooseok feels his cheeks are getting warm, but his heart is a lot warmer that it might explode. God, he doesn't realize how much he misses the older's presence until the actual person appears before him.

"You're an idiot." Wooseok hits him on the chest lightly.

Seungwoo chuckles, leaning forward for a chaste kiss on the younger's lips. "I miss you too, baby."  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> merry christmas and happy new year❤


End file.
